Custodia Compartida
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Rosalie estaba enfocada en arrancar de nuevo. Había logrado mudarse luego de varios años de estar viviendo con su amiga. Su vida da un vuelco cuando vuelve a encontrarse con Emmett, con quien tiene mil diferencias y quien le pedirá un favor indecoroso.
1. Chapter 1: Sorpresa

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos e invento algunos para la historia. La historia es mía.** **  
**_ **  
**

* * *

 **Desastre**

No sabía qué cálculo hizo mal para llegar a ese momento. Ella había organizado su agenda con el fin de llegar a Forks, instalarse en su nueva casa, instalarse en su nueva oficina y ganarse la vida trabajando de lo que más amaba porque para eso había estudiado cinco años.

Pero no, desde que había llegado a Forks, nada, absolutamente nada, había salido como lo había planeado.

Ahora se encontraba en el civil esperando por su futuro esposo a quien detestaba y llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso.

No fue solo su decisión, él también había estado de acuerdo. De todas formas era la única manera que ambos encontraban para recuperar la custodia de Brooklynn.

Sólo había pasado un mes y medio de su duro reencuentro con Emmett y ya se estaba casando con él. Sería el sueño de cualquier mujer enamorada pero no era su caso. No sabía cómo iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora, lo único que sabía con certeza era que había llegado a Forks sin nada y ahora iba a tener un marido y una hija… si es que la justicia lo permitía.  
Observó las parejas que llegaban, entraban a la pequeña oficina y salían felices, con una celebración por parte de sus invitados. Ellos no le habían comentado a nadie, sus padres se ofenderían, su hermano tendría ganas de matarla y ella… ella estaba dispuesta a soportar todo eso con tal de recuperar a su niña y hacerla feliz.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Sorpresa**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un mes y medio antes…**_

El pueblo de Forks parecía ser un buen lugar para vivir lejos de los suburbios de la ciudad. Había escuchado varios comentarios, tantos negativos como positivos, Rosalie los ignoró todos esperando tener una propia impresión al llegar.  
Alice la acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto mientras conducía por la carretera hacia su nueva casa. Le echó un vistazo a su amiga y sonrió, Alice dormía profundamente con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana. Habían vivido juntas desde un año después de haber terminado la secundaria. Ahora que Alice tenía a Jasper, le pareció un buen momento para mudarse.  
El pequeño departamento de Seattle era bastante espacioso para ambas, pero Alice había empezado a llevar a su novio y futuro esposo mas seguido, haciendo que Rose se sintiera incómoda y decidiera pasar las noches en otro lado. Luego de varias insistencias de su madre y consejos de su amiga, viendo las ventajas de mudarse sola por completo, tomó la decisión. Además de que así, su ex novio acosador dejaría de esperarla en la puerta del edificio cada vez que salía o entraba, Royce era un dolor de cabeza constante.

—¿Es aquí?— preguntó Alice una vez que llegaron. Rosalie miró la dirección nuevamente y asintió, mientras le echaba un vistazo a la casa.

—Sip. Calle Russell número 42.

—Bueno… se ve bonita.— Rosalie rió y bajó del auto, un BMW convertible blanco.

—No mientas, Al

—Bueno… pero en serio, no se ve mal. Además te queda cerca de la oficina.— comentó su amiga bajando y sacando unas bolsas— ¿cuando te traen las cosas?

—Supongo que por la tarde llegarán, no es que Seattle esté tan lejos, ¿o si?

—Pues lo está.

Rosalie buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Probó el interruptor de luz y no funcionaba.

—Prueba con el interruptor general, debe estar afuera— sugirió Alice.

—O en la cocina, como el de nuestro… tu departamento— sonrió y prendió la linterna de su celular buscando el interruptor. Alice la siguió dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara algo de luz del exterior mientras tanto.  
Alice esperó con Rosalie a que el camión de mudanza llegara y la ayudó a acomodar unas cosas, Jasper llegó un rato más tarde y también las ayudó. Por la tarde, para cuando comenzó a ponerse el sol, ambos se marcharon dejando a Rosalie finalmente sola.  
Ella simplemente tomó una de las botellas de cerveza que había comprado y se sentó en el porche de su nueva casa, apreciando el atardecer.

.  
.

* * *

.  
.

— Emmett… Emmett— Emmett sintió sacudidas y cómo lo llamaban. Suspiró y se estiró, escuchando un choque contra la puerta de su auto en el que estaba durmiendo— ¡Emmett!

—Agh… ¿qué quieres?— se talló los ojos tratando de despertarse y enfocar a su hermana.

—Has dormido todo el puto día. Tengo hambre.— se quejó ella cruzándose de brazos, apoyada contra la puerta donde él la había empujado.

—No digas groserías o te lavarás la boca con jabón.— enderezó su asiento y sacó su celular de la guantera fijándose la hora.— Apenas son las siete enana.

—Pero ya es tarde, está oscuro. Vayamos a casa— insistió abriendo la puerta y bajando del auto.

—Brook, espera…— Emmett se miró en el espejo retrovisor de su Jeep e intentó peinarse un poco. Bajó del auto sacando algo de dinero que tenía guardado y fue detrás de su hermana que no tenía intenciones de esperarlo— Brooklynn, no vayas a casa. Es una orden, en serio.

—¡No me digas qué hacer!— se quejó y caminó por el recorrido que ya tenía memorizado.  
Se detuvo antes de llegar, colgándose de las maderas que separaban el jardín de la acera, era una de las casas ubicadas en una esquina. Brook miró a la chica sentada en el porche de _su_ casa sorprendida. Se volteó a ver a Emmett que iba llegando sin podérselo creer. ¿Qué hacía esa desconocida en su casa?

—Bájate de ahí— Emmett la tomó en brazos haciendo que bajara al piso.

—¿Qué hace esa señora ahí?

—Se mudó, Brook.— comentó girando sobre sus pies para volver al Jeep.

—¿Se… mudó? Pero es nuestra casa, Emmett— Brook miró la cerca y luego a su hermano que ya le daba la espalda. Se apresuró hasta alcanzarlo.—¿Cómo que se mudó?

—Si, ya sabes… compró la casa. Tobías la vendió.

—¿Papá vendió la casa?

—¡Sí, Brooklynn, papá nos dejó en la calle!— gritó ya bastante encabronado. Brook se quedó helada por el grito pero no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrada a las explosiones de su hermano.

—¿Qué pasó con nuestras cosas? ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?— susurró acercándose y tomando su mano, Emmett la aceptó y caminaron juntos hasta el jeep. Ambos se quedaron de pie observando el enorme auto.— No vendas tu auto, Em— le pidió al ver cómo su hermano observaba el jeep.

—Rescaté lo más importante— señaló las cajas ubicadas en el baúl del auto— Podemos dormir en el auto hoy, ¿no Brook? — despeinó a su hermana y se acercó entrando al auto.

—Sigo teniendo hambre, Emmett.— se quejó ella, intentando arreglar su alborotado cabello.

—Bien, busca una chaqueta, iremos por una pizza.

—¿Puedo esperarte aquí?

Emmett miró a su hermana después de sacar la billetera de la guantera, ya era de noche y no estaba bastante seguro. Pensó en la seguridad que tenía el auto y en que la pizzería no quedaba tan lejos, no tardaría tanto.

—Por favorr— suplicó Brook juntando sus manos y haciendo puchero.

—Bien, pero no salgas del auto.

—¡Yupi!— chilló subiendo al auto con alegría.

—Ten...No tardaré, no bajes los vidrios ¿de acuerdo? y pon el seguro.— ordenó entregándole las llaves.

—Sí, señor.

Emmett dejó a su hermana y fue a comprar la pizza. Brook puso música en la radio y buscó una estación que sonara bien y con la música que ella quería escuchar, se aburrió a los pocos minutos. Suspiró ya aburrida y comenzó a dar vueltas dentro del vehículo, buscando con qué entretenerse.  
Entre las cajas que Emmett había logrado meter al auto encontró una manta y la llevó con ella para cubrirse del frío, aunque el jeep tuviera calefacción pero no sabía cómo encenderla. No duró mucho con la radio y sentada envuelta en la manta. Volvió a revolver las cosas de las cajas encontrando un portaretrato de su mamá. Sonrió al recordarla, la extrañaba mucho, no estarían así si ella siguiera con vida, eran vagos los recuerdos que tenía de su madre, era muy pequeña y apenas podía recordarla.  
Volvió a guardar el portarretrato donde estaba y volvió a su asiento. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y Emmett no regresaba.

—Debí haber ido con él, qué inteligente eres Brook.— puso los ojos en blanco. Abrió la puerta y salió con las llaves, poniéndole el seguro al auto al bajar.  
Caminó hasta la que era su casa, ya tenía las luces encendidas e incluso el porche tenía luz, se preguntaba cómo había hecho la chica para que vez simplemente había pagado las cuentas, aunque recién se había mudado.  
La observó desde la cerca, podía verla desde la ventana. La chica ya se había instalado y se encontraba acostada en el sofá. ¿Vivirá sola?  
Comenzó a sentir mucho su peso sobre sus manos y tuvo que soltarse, cayó al suelo de cuclillas sin lastimarse y corrió de regreso, seguro Emmett ya había regresado y se enfadaría mucho si no la encontraba.

—Te saliste— la regañó aún con la caja de pizza en las manos— abre.— Brooklynn sonrió con picardía y destrabó las puertas.  
Ambos comieron dentro con la calefacción encendida y la radio a volumen ambiente sintonizando un partido que a Emmett le interesaba.

—¿Me cantas para dormir?— pidió Brook, ya acurrucada en su asiento.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que rompa los vidrios? Me costaron una fortuna Brook.— la niña rió ante la respuesta.

—Por favor, Emm. No podré dormir si no me cantas…

—No digas estupideces y duérmete, no voy a cantar. Si quieres pongo música.— Brook le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda demostrando su enfado.

—Mamá nunca se negaría.— habló bajito, Emmett la escuchó.

—Mamá no está aquí. Lidia con eso, Brooklynn.— Emmett resopló. No había día que no discutiera con su hermana, Brook tenía bastante mal genio para todo y él no sabía cómo cuidarla, pero no tenía de otra. Llevaban tres años siendo solo ellos dos, sus padres se habían separado poco después de que Brooklynn naciera, Emmett tenía dieciocho años entonces. No pasaba mucho en casa, iba a la universidad y trabajaba a medio tiempo en una disquería. Su madre cuidaba de su hermana y trabajaba.  
Las cosas cambiaron cuando ella quedó gravemente enferma y un día simplemente murió. Brook estaba sola en casa y Emmett tuvo que ir con ella. La propiedad pasó a ser de su padre ya que el dinero que Emmett ganaba no alcanzaba para mantenerlo, y así fue hasta ese día, donde su padre había vendido la casa. Emmett había discutido con su padre semanas atrás, el hombre le dijo que iba a mudarse con su nueva familia y no podía hacerse más cargo, Emmett le pidió que no la vendiera, que simplemente cambiara el nombre del propietario, pero Tobías no lo escuchó y puso la casa en venta.

Por la mañana, Emmett fue el primero en despertar, observó a su hermana dormir pacíficamente y arrancó el motor. Debía cargar gasolina para ir al trabajo y aprovechar la estación de servicio para asearse un poco.  
Despertó a Brook para que fuera al baño mientras él cargaba gasolina y luego la acercó a la escuela, dejándola a solo un par de calles de allí.

—Pasaré a buscarte y veré si consigo algo para que durmamos en un hotel.

—¿Un hotel?

—Ya sabes como es, Brook. ¿Quieres dormir en el auto de nuevo? Ve a la escuela, nos vemos a la tarde.

—Nos vemos, oso.— lo saludó y caminó por la vereda lo que faltaba hasta llegar a la escuela. Emmett partió a su trabajo.

Brook pensaba demasiado mientras caminaba, sus botas ya estaban bastante gastadas y sentía los dedos aplastados ya que el calzado comenzaba a quedarle pequeño. No podía pedirle a Emmett algo nuevo, no estaban en condiciones.  
Su panza comenzó a hacer ruido y cayó en la cuenta de que no había desayunado. La maestra no debía enterarse, no sería la primera vez y ya habían llamado a Emmett anteriormente por el estado en el que ella iba a la escuela. Se echó un vistazo a sí misma y decidió que faltar un día más no causaría problemas, el segundo grado no le resultaba interesante, podría regresar en el horario de salida para que su hermano la recogiera y nadie se enteraría.

.

.

.

Rosalie se despertó algo adolorida por haber dormido en el sofá, pero no logró llegar a la cama con todo lo que había bebido. Las dos botellas de cerveza no le hubieran pegado tanto si no hubiera comido algo antes. Se estiró un poco antes de levantarse y se peinó el cabello con las manos, desenredando un poco.  
Corrió las cortinas que había puesto el día anterior y dejó que entrara el sol, caminó descalza a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno y pegó salto cuando encontró a alguien en su cocina.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!— gritó. El niño se volteó al escucharla, cerró la heladera que estaba revisando y retrocedió— Te hice una pregunta.— Rosalie trató de calmarse, se trataba de un niño y no se veía como alguien que fuera a hacerle algo— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

—¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó el niño apoyándose contra la mesada. Rosalie se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos inspeccionándolo.  
Cabello bastante revoltoso y corto, apenas le llegaba a los hombros, la cara manchada… la ropa que llevaba puesta también dejaba mucho que desear. Un sweater que le quedaba bastante grande, unas tres tallas más grandes se podría decir, y bastante dañado con algunas roturas en los brazos y manchas, unos jeans claros y también con roturas, bastante gastado y ni hablar de las botas que traía.

—R-Rosalie.— respondió finalmente. Tal vez no había cerrado bien la puerta y el chico sólo quería algo de comida, pero ¿por qué su casa?— ¿Tienes hambre?— lo vio asentir y se acercó a la heladera, sacó unos huevos y algo de tocino que había quedado del día anterior y se puso a cocinar.

—Siéntate. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Brooklynn.— respondió. Rosalie le dio una mirada mientras cocinaba los huevos, el niño se había sentado y jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa. Rose no pasó desapercibido el esmalte de uñas que llevaba en sus dedos. El "niño" resultó ser niña.

—Bonito nombre— le sonrió. Sirvió un plato para ella y se lo dio, sirvió otro y fue a sentarse. Si Alice se enteraba la mataría.— ¿Cómo entraste?— la observó comer de forma desesperada y esperaba que no se atragantara, le tendió una servilleta y Brooklynn la aceptó sin decir nada. La niña señaló la puerta de la cocina, que según Rose recordaba, estaba cerrada.  
Iba a preguntar cómo pero Brooklynn se adelantó.

—Tengo la llave todavía.— respondió limpiándose con la servilleta.

—¿La llave?

—Yo vivía aquí.— eso hizo que Rose se pregunte miles de cosas, ¿habían desalojado a la familia de la niña?

—¿Y ahora donde vives?— quiso saber. Brooklynn levantó la mirada y la vio directo a los ojos. Rosalie era muy bonita para ser una señora.

—¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? ¿Por qué te mudaste?— sonrió— cocinas muy rico.

—Muchas gracias— Rose le devolvió la sonrisa, observando los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban a la pequeña al sonreír— Aún no sé cuánto vaya a quedarme, Brooklynn. Quise mudarme sola y aprovechar a que conseguí un buen empleo aquí.

—¿Vienes de muy lejos?— siguió preguntando. Rose captó que la niña no iba a revelarle información así que siguió respondiendo ella, intentando no contar demasiado de su vida.

—Seattle.

—Mi mamá nació en Seattle.— sonrió.

—¿En serio? Vaya…— Rose vio el plato de la pequeña vació y decidió retirarlo para ponerlo a lavar.— Brooklynn, deberías volver a tu casa. Tu mamá debe preguntarse dónde estás.

—¿Puedo volver mañana?— preguntó la niña, levantándose. Rose la miró.

—¿No debes ir a la escuela?— frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú no deberías ir a trabajar?— sonrió.

—Bien…— suspiró Rose, pensándolo.

—Puedo enseñarte el lugar, ¡conozco Forks como la palma de mi mano!— exclamó mostrándole los cinco dedos con una sonrisa— Y si quieres puedo ayudarte a desempacar.

—Sabes que está mal entrar en la casa de otra persona, ¿no?

—Bueno…— Brooklynn se ruborizó, intentando apartar el cabello que le caía en su cara. Rose observó el corte de la niña, bastante la hacía parecer un niño.— No te causaré problemas, Rosalie, por favor— le pidió juntando sus manos.

—Está bien.— suspiró Rose. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?— Luego te alcanzo a tu casa.

—¡No será necesario!— se apresuró a decir Brooklynn— puedo tomar el autobús— mintió.

—Pues no será problema si me ayudas, Brooklynn.

—No necesitas decir mi nombre completo, Rosalie— le sonrió— puedes decirme Brook si quieres.

—Y tú no necesitas decirme Rosalie, niña— le devolvió la sonrisa— Rose está bien.

Brook ayudó a Rose con el piso de arriba, limpiando y sacando el polvo. Rose la mandó arriba así podría vigilarla, ella se encargó de la planta baja y luego ambas plantaron las plantas que Rose había traído desde Seattle.

—¿Te gustan?— preguntó Rose al ver cómo Brook trataba cuidadosamente las flores, entre la variedad que tenía había Rosas, Hortensias, Dalias y Lirios. A Brook parecía gustarle mucho los Lirios.

—Son muy bonitas.— le sonrió. Brook terminó de plantarlas y se levantó, sacudiendo los restos de tierra de su pantalón y haciendo una mueca al verlos sucios. A Rose le dio pena.

—¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé unos sándwiches así comemos, ¿qué te parece?— Brook pareció contenta con la idea, pero aflojó la sonrisa al mismo instante.

—Tengo que irme, Rose.

—De acuerdo, haré los sándwiches así te los llevas, puedes comer uno en el viaje. ¿Está bien?— Brook la miró y asintió, Rosalie aún quería llevarla a su casa y ella ni debería estar ahí.  
Comió el sándwich que Rose le hizo ya que aún le quedaba tiempo y se guardó el otro para más tarde. Cuando Rose se preparó para llevarla, ella insistió en que no lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te alcance, Brook? ¿No te gusta tu casa?— Rose se acercó a la niña poniéndose a su altura.

—No debería estar aquí, Rose. No quiero que te vean conmigo.— Rose estudió la expresión de Brooklynn. Habían tenido un buen día, le gustó que la niña le acompañe a pesar de haberle causado un gran susto por la mañana. No quería espantarla sólo por insistir en llevarla.

—De acuerdo.— asintió— Espera aquí— Se puso nuevamente de pie, dejó a Brook sola un momento y buscó unas cosas en el living, regresando con ella después.— No sé bien qué talla eres, es obvio que esto va a quedarte grande pero seguro te quede mejor que lo que llevas pues...to— levantó la vista del sweater que llevaba en sus manos encontrando la cocina vacía— ¿Brook?— salió de la casa sin encontrar rastro alguno de ella. Suspiró apenada y regresó a la casa, dejando el sweater a mano para entregárselo si es que regresaba. Esperaba que regresara.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y lo buscó por toda la planta baja, llegando al piso de arriba donde lo escuchaba en su habitación, corrió a toda prisa evitando tropezar con algunas cajas y llegando a tiempo para responder.

—¿Hola?

—Rose… estoy yendo, ¿te parece que salgamos a tomar algo luego de que me muestres la casa?— Rosalie escuchó la voz de su hermano mientras arreglaba su cabello, que había caído sobre sus ojos a causa de la corrida por las escaleras.

—Edward, sí, está bien. ¿Bella viene contigo?

—No, ella sigue trabajando… llegaré en media hora.

—Te espero.— cortó la llamada, sentándose en el suelo y suspirando. Aún tenía mucho por desempacar, había estado tan entretenida con Brooklynn que olvidó por completo la visita de su hermano.

Apiló las cajas en un costado de la habitación, revisó la textura de las paredes considerando si pintarlas sería una buena idea. Buscó algo de ropa en el armario y fue a ducharse antes de que Edward llegara. Miró el sweater que había preparado para la niña y se obligó a guardarlo antes de que su hermano preguntara, aunque no encontraba un motivo para que Edward hiciera alguna pregunta al respecto.

.  
.

* * *

 **Hola nuevamente! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, aún no hay mucho que se sepa sobre la historia, ha sido una presentación de los personajes y algunas de las situaciones en las que se encuentran. Rosalie y Emmett aún no se han encontrado, pero lo harán en algún momento ya que la historia gira torno a ellos. En el próximo capítulo verán cómo es Edward con Rose ya que es su hermana y también conocerán a Bella. Muchas gracias por leer, hasta luegooo! (dejen un review, nunca viene mal, hasta un "actualiza pronto" es de gran ayuda :) )**


	2. Chapter 2: Problemas

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, salvo los que yo invente para la historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Problemas**

 **.  
.**

—¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!— volvió a preguntar Emmett. Brook no dejaba de llorar, secando sus lágrimas con el puño de su ropa.

—No volverá a pasar, lo siento— Emmett apoyó la cabeza en el volante. Nada le salía bien. Había perdido todo, no podía perderla a ella también, pero Brook no lo entendía y eso le dificultaba las cosas.

No sabía nada de paternidad, nunca supo cuidar bien de su hermana, la ayuda que tuvo era que Brook siempre demostró ser autosuficiente. Él se encargaba de que estudiara, se informara de cosas que tal vez él no podría explicarle, le enseñó a vestirse, a lavar bien sus dientes, nunca pudo enseñarle a peinarse por eso había cortado su cabello de esa manera.

—Lo siento, oso— Emmett miró a la niña que se encontraba a su lado intentando que él deje de estar enojado. Él podía ser muy exigente con ella y poco comprensivo, pero eran estos momentos los que lo llevaban a recordar que sólo se trataba de una niña y que esa niña era su hermana.

— Ven aquí— le tendió los brazos y Brook accedió a ellos, sentándose en sus piernas, acurrucándose contra su pecho— No pasa nada, Brookie

— ¿Ya no estás enojado?— Emmett la miró y terminó de secar sus lágrimas.

—No puedo estar mucho tiempo enojado contigo, Brook. Lo siento— sonrió. Brook envolvió su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y besó su mejilla.

Llevaban un día en la calle. Emmett no tenía idea de cómo iba a lograr que salieran de esa situación. La noche en el hotel no le había salido tan económica como esperaba, internamente estaba desesperado.

Al día siguiente antes de ir a su trabajo de mecánico despertó a su hermana y la llevó a la escuela, asegurándose de que entrara. Brook no estuvo muy contenta por ello pero Emmett no iba a dejarla faltar, aún dudaba de que Brook asistiera el día anterior, la conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta que se había escapado.

La directora de la escuela, Victoria, los vio llegar y sonrió a modo reproche al ver a Emmett.

—Diablos enana, ¿otra vez en problemas?

—Yo no hice nada, lo juro— susurró Brook.

—A buena hora que lo veo, señor McCarty, acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor. Y tú, Brooklynn, ve a tu clase.

—Sí señora.— Brook sonrió a su hermano y corrió por los pasillos hasta su salón.

Emmett siguió a la directora con nerviosismo, Brook nunca causaba problemas, al contrario, él era el responsable de los problemas que acarreaba su hermana.

Imitó a la directora tomando asiento frente a su escritorio.

—¿Ha pasado algo grave con Brook? ¿Se portó mal?—preguntó haciéndose el tonto, Victoria rió falsamente.

—Brook es un ángel, Emmett, tal vez un poco mal hablada pero un ángel al fin y al cabo.— suspiró— Claro que, podría observarla más seguido si ella asistiera a clases una semana completa al menos.— añadió cruzándose de brazos.

Emmett fijó la vista en algún lugar del suelo, incapaz de mirar a Victoria a los ojos por más tiempo. ¿Qué mierda le diría?

—¿Estaba enferma…?— respondió aunque sonó más como una pregunta que una afirmación.

— Señor McCarty, llamé repetidas veces a su casa, el número de línea indicado en los papeles de su hermana, siendo imposible comunicarme. Así como también a su teléfono celular. Brooklynn no ha asistido a la escuela desde el jueves pasado, ya estamos a miércoles. ¿Está usted al tanto de la situación?

—Yo…— Emmett pasó una mano por su rostro, intentando mantener la calma.

—El mes pasado la niña ha llegado en un estado bastante desaliñado, le advertimos que si usted no podía con ella nos veríamos obligados a llamar a servicios sociales…

—Espere… disculpe— suspiró— Brook no está tan mal, es una niña feliz. Saben que no cuento con alguien que me ayude a cuidar de ella, trabajo todo el día para que ambos tengamos un plato de comida, yo la alcanzo a la escuela, no sabía que ella…

—O sea que usted no sabe qué es de la niña si es que no asiste a clases.— Emmett iba a protestar pero Victoria impidió que hablara— Señor McCarty, la niña no tiene ropa limpia, no parece tener buena higiene, no se la ve bien alimentada y no asiste regularmente a la escuela. No quiero demorar más ninguna posibilidad de darle a la niña un mejor estilo de vida.

—No es decisión suya, Brook está bien conmigo. Arreglaré las cosas, lamento no estar al pendiente tan seguido, trataré de ser mas atento con ella.—se defendió diciendo las palabras una tras otra, poniéndose de pie— Mañana tendrá a Brook en buen estado.— dijo esto último antes de salir de la oficina.

—Me pregunto cómo hará.— negó Victoria con la cabeza, llamando a su secretaria para que investigue a la familia.

Victoria había sido muy paciente con los hermanos, comprendiendo la situación que Emmett le había planteado. Como directora de la escuela, siempre sugirió que servicios sociales interviniera, pero Emmett se negó, diciendo que él se haría cargo. Pero ya había pasado un año y medio desde que Brook había ingresado a la escuela con seis años de edad y no veía progreso en la niña, por parte de ninguno. No quería ni pensar en cómo la niña salió del kinder.

Brook tenía siete años, andaba sola por las calles sin importar la hora, cualquier cosa podría pasarle. Emmett tenía veinticinco y no contaba con un buen empleo. Victoria no veía cómo es que ambos lograrían salir de la situación en la que estaban, aún sabiendo que ambos contaban con la manutención de su padre.

Al terminar su turno en el trabajo, antes de irse, Emmett fue a hablar con Félix, su jefe. Necesitaba un aumento para cumplir con los caprichos de la directora del colegio de su hermanita.

—¿Un aumento?— preguntó su jefe, limpiando algunas herramientas.

—O un adelanto… Tengo que mantener a mi hermana y necesita zapatos.— pasó su mano por el cabello, rascándose.

—¿Tú entiendes que en un trabajo como este no puedo ofrecerte mucho, no es así?— Emmett lo estudió con la mirada. Sabía que trabajando en un taller mecánico de segunda no ganaría mucho, pero tenía los conocimientos necesarios para llevar a cabo las tareas sencillas, sin cometer errores, además de que era lo más accesible que había conseguido.

—Lo compensaré.— persuadió. Félix lo miró un momento, dejando las herramientas a un lado.

—Horas extras, los fines de semana.— se retiró a su despacho y regresó con un mazo de billetes, a Emmett ya le dolía el sacrificio. Fines de semana que dedicaba a su hermana deberían ser sacrificados.

Regresó a paso lento en el jeep, esperando encontrar a Brook en la calle donde solía estacionar el auto. Ella lo esperaba sentada sobre la vereda, al verlo bajar corrió a su encuentro con la sonrisa más linda que Emmett adoraba.

—¡Regresaste!

—Siempre regreso. ¿Cómo te ha ido?— preguntó dejándola sobre sus pies. Observó el rostro sonriente de su hermana un instante y acarició su mejilla— ¿Has estado llorando, Brooklynn?

—No.— respondió apenas en un sonido audible volviendo a aferrarse a su cuello con sus brazos. Emmett no la apartó, dejó que la niña encontrara consuelo en ellos para luego apartarse.

—Espera un momento, peque— le sonrió dándole ánimos. Volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó hasta el Jeep, abriendo el capó del auto rebuscó entre las cajas encontrando lo que buscaba. Lo escondió en su espalda y volvió con Brook, que se estaba limpiando las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Mira lo que he encontrado— sonrió Emmett sacando el oso de peluche de sus espaldas. Brooklynn chilló de alegría quitándoselo de las manos para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Microbio! Creí que lo había perdido.— dijo sin dejar de sonreír, abrazó a su hermano y dejó un beso en su mejilla antes de seguir abrazando al deplorable oso.

—¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?— Brook siguió sosteniendo al oso mientras lo mecía en sus brazos, miró al suelo dudando si responder o no.

—Lisa me dijo huérfana.— Emmett miró a su hermana, tal vez nunca lo hablaron, tal vez Brook ni sabía de la existencia de esa palabra. Quería enfrentarse a esa tal Lisa para ponerla en su lugar y que dejara de molestar a su hermanita.— ¿Soy huérfana, no es así Emmett?—Emmett la atrajo a sus brazos y besó su cabeza.

—Los niños huérfanos no tienen quién cuide de ellos.—respondió—Yo estoy para cuidar de tí.

—Creí que los huérfanos no tenían padres. Yo no tengo papás. Tú eres adulto y por eso puedes cuidarme. No hace falta que lo digas, yo sé que Lisa tiene razón.

—No linda, no lo tiene. No dejes que esa niña te moleste, no lo permitas.— Brook dejó que su hermano la abrazara, había estado gran parte del día alejada de él y lo necesitaba.—Tenemos que hacer algo tu y yo hoy.—habló Emmett cambiando de tema mientras la tomaba en brazos.

—¿Qué cosa? —Emmett le contó en resumidas palabras lo que había hablado con Victoria y sobre la condición que habían acordado para que Brook ingresara a la escuela al día siguiente.  
Brook se puso feliz al saber que tendría zapatos nuevos, tal vez no cubría todas las necesidades pero era un punto a favor. Así como volver a bañarse en el cuarto de hotel usando los pequeños champús y acondicionadores que éste ofrecía. Victoria no podría negarle la entrada al siguiente día aunque quisiera.  
.

.

.

Rosalie no sabía si preocuparse o no porque Brook no hubiera ido a su casa esa mañana, tal vez sus padres no la dejaron salir o simplemente había ido a la escuela como debía de ser. Revisó su celular sonriendo a los mensajes recibidos de su amiga y se dispuso a seguir arreglando su casa. Aún tenía tiempo libre antes de comenzar a trabajar y se encontraba bastante relajada al respecto. Pero pasaron los días y no había señales de Brook.  
Era sábado, suspiró extrañada ya que apenas había pasado poco tiempo con ella y ya se había encariñado.

—Para mi fue la cerveza, Rose, algunos aseguran que la resaca hace que imagines cosas incluso al día siguiente, depende de la cantidad que has bebido.

—No es imaginación, Alice— suspiró, se encontraban en el supermercado, Alice pasaría el fin de semana con ella y Rose quería tener el refrigerador bien cargado.— Es real. ¿Y de dónde has sacado lo de la resaca?— cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pues sin verlo no me lo creo.— respondió Alice revisando los precios de los vegetales. Rosalie suspiró, observando a lo lejos el sector de indumentaria, una idea algo descabellada cruzó por su cabeza.

—Creo que vi algo que me gustó, iré a revisar, ¿me disculpas un momento?— se excusó.

—Aquí estaré— cantó Alice sin apartar la vista de los morrones, no entendía bien la diferencia de los colores con el precio, ¿no deberían salir lo mismo?

Rosalie caminó deprisa al sector de ropa de niños, tratando de recordar el tamaño de Brook buscó un par de cosas que pudieran quedarle bien, como una remera un buzo y unos pantalones, también se le ocurrió comprarle un vestido pero tal vez ya sería demasiado.

Para el calzado debía esperar a verla de nuevo ya que no tenía idea de cuánto calzaba.

—Está bien, voy a necesitar una foto de ella la próxima vez que la veas.— Rosalie alzó las cejas al escuchar a su amiga— ¿qué? ¡Le estas comprando ropa! Ver para creer, Rose.

—Con amigos como tú para qué quiero enemigos.— resopló caminando hasta la fila de cajas.

—¿Tus padres vendrán mañana no?— preguntó Alice mientras pasaba los productos por la cinta registradora.

—Sep. Puedes quedarte, no hay problema en eso, de todas formas vienen en la noche.

—Ah, bien pues. Supongo que Jasper pasará a buscarme, no te preocupes.— Rose miró a Alice con una media sonrisa.

—Siempre evitas cruzarte con mi hermano.

—Sin ofender, amiga, pero Edward me parece muy arrogante.

—Lo es. Pero ustedes se llevaban bien.

—Tenemos muchas diferencias

— Sí claro.— terminaron de pagar y partieron a su casa.

—Por cierto, ¿qué tal la visita que te dió el martes?

—Criticó el lugar incluso antes de bajar de su auto.— Alice se carcajeó— Al menos logré despejar la entrada, sino hubiera criticado mi método de mudanza.

—Es increíble cómo Bella se casó con él, siendo una persona tan irritante.

—Edward no es irritante.

—Rose…

—De acuerdo, tal vez un poco—sonrió.

—¿Viste como te veía el muchacho de caja? Si fueras más atenta tal vez ya tenías una cita.— sonrió Alice mientras bajaba las bolsas del auto, Rosalie negó con la cabeza.

—¡Alice!—sacó las bolsas que quedaban en el auto y buscó las llaves.

—Oye, Rose…

—¿Hmm?— miró a su amiga y luego a su casa, comprendiendo. Sonrió al ver a Brook nuevamente, sólo que ahora se sorprendió de que la niña no hubiera entrado— es ella…— susurró para Alice y se acercó a la niña— ¿Brook?

—¡Rose!— gritó de sorpresa acercándose para abrazarla, sin importarle lo cargada que pudiera estar Rosalie.

—¿Qué haces aquí, linda?

—Déjame ayudarte— Brook agarró un par de bolsas que Rose sostenía, Alice se rió ante el esfuerzo de la niña.— No quería estar sola y aburrida así que vine a verte pero no estabas— comentó mientras caminaban dentro de la casa.

—Oh… ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?—Rose dejó las bolsas en la encimera y agarró las que Brook sostenía repitiendo la acción, Alice las seguía manteniendo distancia.

—No lo sé, no llevo en cuenta el tiempo.— Rosalie sonrió mirando a la niña, le sorprendía que no hubiera usado la copia de llaves que aún tenía. Alice carraspeó a su espalda y Rose se percató de su presencia.

—Cierto, Brook ella es mi amiga Alice, Alice ella es Brook.— las presentó.

—Hola Brook, es un gusto conocerte al fin. Creí que Rosalie estaba enloqueciendo hablando con la niña fantasma de la casa.— Rosalie golpeó su brazo despacio— ¡Oye!

—Hola Alice— saludó la niña entre risas.

—Brook, mira lo que he traído para tí— Rosalie buscó entre las bolsas y sacó las que pertenecían a Brook, se las dio para que las viera.

—¿Son para mí?— preguntó sorprendida.

—A menos que haya una niña fantasma que le quepa esta ropa… sí, son para ti.

Ambas, Alice y Rosalie, le mostraron a Brook las cosas que habían comprado para ella.

Rosalie convenció a Brook de que para usarlas primero debería tomar un baño, la niña aceptó con pocas ganas.

Alice se encargó de arreglar su cabello y cortar un poco las puntas, dándole otra forma.

Brook estaba encantada con su ropa nueva y su nuevo peinado, Rosalie le había atinado a los talles y no podía dejar de mirarse al espejo.

—Podemos ir a comprarte zapatos si quieres, Brook.— sugirió.

— No tienes que gastar en mí, Rose, yo tengo mis cosas.

Alice y Rosalie intercambiaron miradas, no estaban muy convencidas de ello.

—No hay problema, linda. Además, a ti te gusta ¿no?

Brooklynn se lo pensó un momento. Sí, le gustaba todo lo que Rose hacía por ella, pero al fin y al cabo era una desconocida. Su hermano se enfadaría si se enteraba que tenía una amistad con la nueva inquilina de su antigua casa y más aún, que le había obsequiado ropa.

—Oh vamos…— Rose acarició su cabello.

Tres golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación. Alice se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para ver de quién se trataba. Miró a Rosalie y luego a Brook, repitió la acción varias veces antes de dirigirse a su amiga.

—¿Esperabas visitas hoy?— Rosalie la miró luego de arreglar el dobladillo de los nuevos jeans de Brook.

—No, sólo tú estabas invitada.— respondió poniéndose de pie, acercándose a la ventana.

—Pues piensa rápido.— susurró Alice yendo donde la niña y tomando su mano.

—Dios, ¿acaso no ven el timbre?— murmuró Rosalie observando. Se quedó helada al ver a su hermano con su esposa en la puerta de su casa. ¿Qué diablos hacían allí? No debían venir hasta mañana.

—Si quieres, encárgate de ellos, yo puedo llevarme a Brook.

—¡No!— chilló la niña corriendo donde Rosalie, abrazando sus piernas. Rosalie frunció el ceño ante la reacción de la niña, mientras a la vez pensaba en cómo sacarla sin que su hermano la viera. Estaba en serios problemas.

—Tranquila, preciosa, nadie va a llevarte a ningún lado. — sonrió dándole confianza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.— Pueden tratar de salir por la puerta de la cocina, ¿aún tienes la llave, cariño?— Brook asintió— Bien…

—No te preocupes, Rose, yo me encargo.— le sonrió Alice.

Las tres bajaron las escaleras, Rosalie fue directo a la puerta mientras Alice intentaba que Brook fuera con ella a la cocina, pero Brook no podía con su curiosidad, la forma de actuar de Rose la puso alerta y quería saber quién era la persona que la molestaba.  
Rosalie abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su hermano y cuñada vestidos con sus respectivos trajes de trabajo. Edward de traje y Bella con un vestido pegado a su cuerpo y un saco que le llegaba a la rodilla, su cabello cayendo a un costado, maquillaje sencillo con un fuerte labial carmesí en los labios. Rosalie apenas tenía los jeans con los que había ido de compras, una remera blanca y una camisa a cuadros vieja y algo mojada por el baño con las mangas remangadas.

—Pasábamos por aquí y le pedí a Edward que nos trajera, quería darte un regalo por y para la nueva casa, Rose— sonrió Bella señalando el florero que Edward sostenía en sus manos.

—No debiste molestarte…—respondió Rose sacudiendo apenas su cabello, acto que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa— un aviso por "mensajito" no hubiera estado mal— sonrió mirando a su hermano.

—Oh, ¿estabas muy ocupada? Creí que no trabajabas los sábados.

—Y no lo hago pero aún así tengo otras cosas que hacer, Edward.

—¿Llegamos en mal momento?— preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño— amor, creí que le habías avisado.— miró a Edward enfadada.

—No pasa nada, pasen…—les dijo Rosalie antes de que presenciara una pelea entre ellos, Edward se encogió de hombros lamentándose y ella simplemente rodó los ojos incapaz de creerle.

—Sólo será un momento, no te robaremos más tiempo, Rose— dijo Bella mirando el lugar. Alice tiró del brazo de Brook sacándola de la vista, haciendo que ella se quejara.

—¡Alice!— refunfuñó alejándose de ella. Bella acababa de dejar su cartera en el sofá cuando la escuchó.

—¿Tienes visitas?— preguntó Edward mientras terminaba de sentarse. Esperaba que Bella se sentara en sus piernas, pero ella ya tenía la atención en otro lado.

—Algo así, ya se iba…

—Oh…— susurró Bella sorprendida. Brook la miraba oculta en las piernas de Alice, quien luchaba por abrir la maldita puerta de la cocina. En cuanto escuchó a Bella supo que ya no tendría caso intentar escapar.— ¿Hacían de niñeras?— preguntó sonriendo.

—Pf, tú que crees…— respondió Alice haciendo como si nada.

—Es una vecina, Alice la acompañaba a su casa…— se apresuró a decir Rose, llamando la atención de su amiga para que saliera con Brook por la puerta principal. Alice tomó la mano de la niña y la guió hasta la puerta, ni Brook ni Bella desviaron la mirada la una de la otra, parecía un desafío de miradas.

—¿Niñera? ¿Tú?— preguntó Edward mirando a su hermana.

—Un gusto Ed, nos vemos más tarde… Qué bueno verte, Bella— saludó Alice sonriendo y saliendo con la niña de la casa.

—La vecina tomó cariño conmigo.— se defendió Rose— Oigan por qué tantas preguntas, era sólo una niña.

—Actuabas como si ocultaras algo y Alice fuera tu cómplice.— dijo Edward bastante cómodo en el sofá, jugando con el cubo mágico que Rosalie había puesto de adorno en una de las mesitas contiguas al sofá. Bella rió y se acercó sentándose junto a su esposo.

—Amor, no la molestes. Seguro estabas nerviosa al vernos llegar de imprevisto, no te preocupes, seré yo quien avise la próxima vez.— dijo quitando el juguete a su esposo obligandolo a mirarla. Rosalie sonrió viendo cómo la situación era dejada atrás.

—¿Quieren algo de beber?— sugirió cambiando de tema.

.

.  
Edward y Bella no habían estado demasiado, luego de tomar el café que Rosalie les había preparado ambos debían regresar a sus respectivos trabajos. Rosalie los despachó siendo recordada por su hermano de la cena que tenían la noche siguiente junto a sus padres.  
Aprovechó que Alice se estaba demorando en regresar y se dio una ducha para cambiarse de ropa, ordenando el desastre que habían dejado con su amiga en el segundo piso.

Prepararon pizza, entretenidas viendo tutoriales de cocina en youtube intentando experimentar con nuevos agregados. Rosalie no pasó desapercibida la distracción de Alice, podía verla cortar el queso mientras comía un poco del mismo de vez en cuando, pero sabía que algo pasaba.

—¿Qué sucede? Has estado bastante callada.

—¿Y que esté callada significa que pasa algo?— respondió Alice mirándola mientras comía un pedazo de queso. Rosalie enarcó una ceja.

—Te conozco suficiente mi querida amiga, desembucha.

—Pues…—Alice tardó en responder, como si buscara la manera adecuada o las palabras correctas para contestarle— puede que haya tenido una conversación con Brook esta tarde…

—Ajá, ¿Y?

—Necesitaba saber qué es de la vida de esa niña, Rosalie, tú no sabes nada de ella. Te encanta sólo porque es adorable y te dio pena, todo bien con que tenga una llave de la casa pero debiste habérsela quitado ya que lo más seguro era que si ella tenía una copia de llaves, alguien más de su entorno seguro tenía otra.

—¿Alice y eso qué tiene que ver?— Alice dejó el queso cruzándose de brazos mirando a su amiga, quien no podía ser más inocente.

—Brook no tiene familia, vive con su hermano en las calles. Con suerte a veces consiguen dormir en un hotel. Espérate a que el tipo vea cómo la has vestido para que vuelva corriendo con ella a pedirte hospedaje.

—Eso no pasará…— trató de contradecir Rose, aún en shock por saber el estado en que vivía su pequeña nueva amiga— Brook se ha esforzado mucho en no hablar de su familia, supongo que lo que menos quiere es que su hermano sepa que ella ha estado viniendo aquí.— Alice negó con la cabeza sin responder a su amiga, ella se lo había advertido, lo único que veía era que se avecinaban problemas.

.

.  
La cena del domingo había llegado, Rose se había esforzado en arreglarse lo mejor posible pues sus padres siempre elegían un restaurante bastante ostentoso para su gusto, ella desencajaba de todo eso, era uno de los motivos por los que se había mudado y al parecer no lograría escapar de ellos tan fácil.

—Nunca creí que terminarías en un pueblo como este, la verdad nos has sorprendido a todos.— habló Carlisle sacando el tema de la mudanza nuevamente.

—Es bastante tranquilo, papá. La gente es muy buena aquí.

—Lastima que no conseguirás una buena paga por tu trabajo al estar lejos de la ciudad— acotó Edward. Rosalie lo miró juntando las cejas, su comentario le había molestado.

—Pues yo creo que va a irle bien— añadió Bella, quien no había dicho nada en toda la cena.

—Rose, cariño, ¿en serio crees que estarás mejor aquí que en la ciudad donde estamos nosotros?— Esme la miraba preocupada. Rosalie no podía creer lo metidos que podían llegar a ser su familia. Agradeció silenciosamente a Bella por la ayuda pero no había dado resultado.

—Seattle es una bella ciudad pero no es lo mío, necesito encontrar mi propio lugar. No seré médica como papá o Edward, tampoco vendedora de inmuebles como tú mamá. He conseguido trabajo aquí y por el momento el dinero que gano es suficiente.

— Con el valor de esa casucha es obvio que es suficiente…

—Edward.— lo calló Bella. El tema de la casa de Rosalie quedó olvidado.

—Bien… —Esme suspiró— Hijo, ¿qué era lo que querías decirnos?— preguntó con una sonrisa.

—De hecho… _queremos_ decirles— sonrió tomando la mano de Bella, todos los adultos centraron la atención en ellos— Bella y yo vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

— Volvimos a ponernos en la lista de adoptantes.— soltó Bella sonriendo. Los tres adultos los miraron sorprendidos. Carlisle y Esme estaban emocionados, parecía que la pesadilla que la familia había vivido en el pasado había sido superada.  
Rosalie no podía creerlo. Su hermano se había vuelto un ogro los últimos años, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que simplemente lo hacía por convicción de Bella, quien moría por ser madre. Miró a su hermano quién captó su mirada, ambos serios, Edward sin quitar la fachada de felicidad de su rostro.

Rose agradeció el aventón de su padre a su casa, Carlisle y Esme ya habían visto la casa antes de la cena y a ambos les había gustado. Tal vez no estaba a su altura, pero sí a la de su hija y con eso bastaba, ambos estaban dispuestos en ayudar con los arreglos pero Rose se los negó alegando que la casa tenía estilo propio.  
Despidió a sus padres y sacó las llaves de su cartera, agradeciendo haber dejado la luz del porche encendida, dándole algo de seguridad al llegar tan tarde a casa.  
Unos pasos se acercaron y Rosalie levantó la mirada, un hombre alto, casi dos cabezas más alto que ella y bastante corpulento estaba a sólo cinco pasos de distancia cuando lo vio. Retrocedió por puro reflejo, notando el pequeño cuerpo que lo acompañaba, suspiró al reconocer a Brooklynn detrás de él, reconociéndolo cuando las luces iluminaron su rostro.

—¡¿Tú?!— ambos gritaron sorprendidos. Brooklynn sonrió al ver que al parecer ambos se conocían.

.

.

* * *

Holaaaa¿Qué creen que pasó con Edward y Bella antes? ¿Por qué a Rose no le gustó mucho la noticia? Y... ¡Rosalie y Emmett finalmente se encuentran!  
Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. No olviden dejar un review !  
 **No creo actualizar la próxima semana a menos que tenga tiempo y de hacerlo desde el celular ya que me voy de viaje, pero subiré adelantos en mi pagina de facebook (Fanfics twilight by Jenn, link en mi perfil), gracias por leer!**

 ***Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior a: miop, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, maidely34, DuendecillaVampi, Emmett McCartys angel, supattinsondecullen, saraipineda44, Kbum (yo también amo las historias de RyE), Cary y Esal.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pesadumbre

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia es mía.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Pesadumbre.**

.

.

—¡¿Tú?!— ambos gritaron sorprendidos. Brooklynn sonrió al ver que al parecer ambos se conocían.

—¿Son amigos?— preguntó Brook.

—¿Amigo de ella?

—¿Amiga de él?

—Ni en sueños.— dijeron al unísono. Brooklynn rió mirando cómo ambos adultos se sostenían la mirada con bronca. No lo entendía, pero algo le decía que aquel encuentro no sería para nada agradable.

Rosalie mantuvo la vista fija en Emmett, aún sin poder creerse que fuera él. No se veían hace más de diez años, creyó que nunca más lo vería de nuevo y ahí lo tenía, justo frente a sus ojos. Era real.

—¿A….a qué viniste?— preguntó tomando la palabra, haciendo que él parpadeara ante la sorpresa de escuchar su voz con claridad. Brooklynn tomó la mano de Emmett refugiándose contra su brazo.

—Vine…— Emmett frunció el ceño mirando a su hermana, desconcertado.

—No tengo toda la noche, ya es tarde. Ustedes ni siquiera deberían estar aquí, Brook debería estar durmiendo, mañana tiene escuela.

—¿Quién te crees que eres?— Emmett estaba a la defensiva. Brook apretó su brazo para evitar que él se acercara a Rose.

—No peleen— susurró la niña. Emmett suspiró derrotado, relajando la mirada con la mano libre rebuscó en sus bolsillos las llaves que tenía de la casa de Rose.

—No sabía que ella tenía una copia, lo siento.— dijo entregándole las llaves. Rosalie lo miró sorprendida.

—Descuida, no ha pasado nada grave.—tomó las llaves aún insegura. ¿Debería invitarlos a pasar? No, definitivamente no. Pero Brook… la pequeña la miraba con tristeza, tal vez Emmett no quería que volviera y ese fuera su último encuentro.— Gracias.— agregó mirando a Emmett.

—Y toma esto…— dijo Emmett entregándole una bolsa. Rose frunció el ceño— Te lo agradezco, pero yo puedo comprarle ropa a mi hermana, no era necesario que lo hicieras.

—¿En serio? Son un regalo, además Brooklynn ya las ha usado, puede quedárselas.

—Rosalie…— la forma en que dijo su nombre la hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—No voy a aceptarla. No te preocupes, Brook puede venir cuando quiera, no me da problemas.

—Ya lo veo.— dijo él mirando a su hermana y tomando su mano para irse de regreso— No tenemos más nada que hacer aquí, Rosalie. Gracias por acompañar a Brook pero yo me haré cargo de ella como siempre ha sido.— se dio la vuelta y caminó provocando que Brook trastabillara al caminar por estar mirando a Rose. Ella no quería alejarse de esa manera, sabía que había hecho enojar a su hermano, pero Rosalie no tenía la culpa, ella era una amiga.

—¿Dónde van a dormir?— preguntó Rosalie levantando un poco la voz para que la escucharan. Emmett se detuvo, Rosalie observó cómo Brook tiraba de su chaqueta para que volteara.

—¿Te importa?— Emmett levantó una ceja, Rosalie imitó el gesto.

—Brook me importa.— admitió en voz alta— Es una niña, no puedes hacerla dormir en un auto, no es seguro ni mucho menos cómodo. Tengo lugar para que pasen la noche, y a menos que demuestres tener una reservación en un hotel a estas horas no acepto un no por respuesta.— se cruzó de brazos observando cómo Emmett la miraba incrédulo. Brook le sonreía tímidamente y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Quedémonos hermano— susurró Brook a Emmett.

—Eres mi perdición, enana.

.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos después, Rosalie acomodaba a Brook en la cama del cuarto de invitados.

Emmett vio como Rose la llevaba al baño y escuchaba cómo la ayudaba a bañarse, ver a su hermana dependiente de una persona que acababa de conocer le sorprendía, más aún cuando Brook desconfiaba hasta de él mismo a veces.

Rosalie le prestó una de sus remeras a Brook para que la usara de pijama, la había peinado y perfumado y ahora la arropaba para que durmiera cómoda en la cama.

—¿Estás cómoda?— preguntó acariciando la mejilla de la niña.

—Sí, Rose. Muchas gracias — Brook bostezó aferrándose a su osito— Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos.— Rosalie sonrió.

—No hay problema, cariño. Ya es tarde, cierra tus ojitos y duérmete. Cualquier cosa voy a estar en…

—Rose, ¿me cantas?— la interrumpió. Rosalie miró a la niña abrazando al oso de peluche que la miraba con sus dulces ojos azules. Sonrió asintiendo, acomodándose para poder acariciar su cabello y lograr que se duerma.

—¿Cómo se llama tu osito?— preguntó. Brook rió.

—Microbio.

—¿Microbio?— Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse y mirar extrañada al oso.

—Sí. Mamá me lo regaló. Tenía un microbio viviendo en su ojo y lo perdió, entonces lo llamé así.

—¿Le pusiste el nombre de algo que lo hizo perder la vista? Pobre osito.

—A él no le molesta, además es original— sonrió—¿Vas a cantarme?

—Sí, cielo. Hmm…— Rose comenzó a pensar en las canciones que se sabía y descartó las que no eran apropiadas para un niño y mucho menos para hacerlo dormir. Su mente divagaba en recuerdos hasta llegar a la canción correcta.

Brook la miraba expectante, los ojos de la niña parecían estar más despiertos que nunca y Rosalie temía no lograr que durmiera. Tomó aire nerviosa, nunca se había visto en un escenario como ese y tenía vergüenza, sabía que Brook no la juzgaría pero ella sí se juzgaba a sí misma." _Aquí vamos"_ pensó.

— _Somewhere over the rainbow…_ — comenzó intentando no pifiarle a la letra. Brook abrió sus ojos más de lo que ya estaban abiertos, sorprendida. Sonrió ante la angelical voz de Rosalie y se apegó más a ella, cerrando los ojos mientras la escuchaba y le hacía mimos en el pelo.

Rosalie terminó de cantar y Brook estaba profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

.

—Sobra una cama…— dijo Rose al ver a Emmett caminar por la sala.

—No, no te preocupes. Dormiré en el sofá.

Rosalie asintió, no iba a insistirle, después de todo ella sólo les ofreció quedarse porque no quería ni pensar dónde dormiría Brook esa noche.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?— preguntó luego de un momento estar ambos parados manteniendo la distancia uno del otro. Había notado que ni siquiera eran las doce de la noche todavía, aún era temprano para ellos.

Emmett la miró por un momento, notando que Rose se había cambiado el elegante vestido por una camiseta vieja y unos shorts gastados, bastante cortos que dejaban ver sus largas piernas. Los años no le habían pasado encima a Rosalie Cullen.

—Seguro.— aceptó.

Rosalie buscó en el refrigerador dos latas de cerveza y le hizo gesto a Emmett para salir fuera a tomarlas.

—¿Qué pasó con Ciel?— preguntó Rose de repente. Emmett terminó de beber un trago de la lata y la dejó a un lado.

—Se murió. Brook tenía cuatro años. — a Rose se le rompió el corazón.

—¿Y te haces cargo de ella tú solo?— Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—No iba a abandonarla.

—Pero…¿tu padre? — Rosalie vio como las facciones de Emmett se tensaban, claramente el tema no era de su agrado, pero Rosalie necesitaba saber cómo su ex compañero de secundaria había terminado en esa situación.

—Ese hijo de puta se las tomó. Él y mi madre se divorciaron cuando Brook nació. No había caso. De vez en cuando nos pasaba la pensión pero… no fue un padre presente.

—¿No le importaste siquiera tú?

—Mamá iba a dar a Brook en adopción. Comenzaron a discutir mucho, eso fue antes que Brook naciera. Tobías no estaba de acuerdo, creía que si mi madre hacía eso sería porque lo había engañado y el bebé no era suyo. Cuando mi hermana nació, mi madre no pudo hacerlo, decidió quedarse con ella, pero Tobías llegó al día siguiente con los papeles del divorcio. Se borró en ese instante, incluso si ahora apareciera, sé que no le agradaría ver a su hija a los ojos. No puede aceptarla como suya, es un hijo de puta resentido.— agarró la lata de cerveza y se bebió lo que quedaba del contenido, apretando la lata al terminar.

—Diablos, lo siento mucho, Emmett.

—¿Siguen con el idiota de Royce? — preguntó cambiando de tema. Rosalie se puso incómoda.

—¿Cómo lo recuerdas?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?— rió— vivía pegado a tu falda. — Rose sonrió apenas.

— No funcionó. No estaba destinado a funcionar de todas formas…

—Nunca me agradó ese tipo. No era para ti.

—¿Ah?— Rose lo miró frunciendo el ceño— No sé si era o no, pero terminó siendo un idiota como todos.

—Buena suerte encontrando a tu idiota ideal.— le sonrió, Rosalie no pudo resistirse a los hoyuelos y terminó por sonreír contra su voluntad.

—¿Tú? ¿Has estado con alguien? No se nada de tí ahora que volvemos a vernos. Actualizame.

—Pareces interesada por mí, Rose— sonrió.

—Estúpido, hablo en serio.

—De acuerdo… Intenté tener algo pero con Brook no puedo, es complicado, ¿sabes?

—Entiendo.— asintió— Ya te llegará alguien que valga la pena.

Emmett comenzó a reir descontroladamente.

—No se puede hablar contigo, maldito imbécil— Rose se levantó entrando a la casa, Emmett la siguió, recibiendo una manta que cayó al piso al impactar contra su rostro.

—¿Ya no está disponible la otra cama?— bromeó.

—Conformate con el maldito sofá.— murmuró antes de subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

.

.

.

.

Edward terminaba de guardar su traje en el armario de su habitación, mientras Bella se quitaba las joyas y le pedía que la ayudara con el vestido.

—A tus padres les agradó la noticia, lo tomaron bastante bien.— sonrió.

—Ellos están felices por nosotros, estaban preocupados por nuestro matrimonio, obviamente ésto les ha hecho ver que nada podrá contra nosotros— respondió besando su cuello en el proceso.

—Edward…— Bella dejó que le quitara el vestido, buscó el camisón de seda y se lo puso mientras miraba a su esposo, quien se encontraba en bóxers, listo para ir a la cama.

—¿Qué sucede?

—He visto las miradas que Rosalie y tú se hacían. ¿Estás bien con esto?— preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

—Estoy bien con esto. Ambos hemos tomado la decisión juntos, no bajaremos los brazos, Bella. Seremos los padres de un niño que nos necesite tanto como nosotros a él.

—No quiero forzarte a esto.

—No lo estás haciendo, amor. Ambos hemos pasado por mucho, no quiero que volvamos a pasar por algo igual, no quiero que suframos de nuevo. Necesitamos seguir adelante, ningún niño reemplazará a Dani, quiero que sepas eso…

—¿Quién dijo que intentaba reemplazarlo? Edward… —Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, apartándose— No metas a Daniel en esto, no menciones a nuestro hijo.— dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

—Bella…— Edward intentó que no se fuera pero ya era tarde, la había cagado.— Maldita sea— maldijo golpeando una de las almohadas mientras escuchaba a su esposa llorar en el cuarto de baño.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Rosalie y Emmett se han encontrado, incluso hablaron sin ningun problema. ¿Ustedes qué creen? También tenemos a Bella y Edward con su problema pasado, ya tienen una idea de lo que les pasó. En fin... espero que les haya gustado el capi, escribo y actualizo desde el celular asi que disculpen los errores. Dejen un review para ver qué les pareció, sus dudas y/o sugerencias, son bienvenidas.

 **Muchas** **gracias** **por** **los** **reviews** **del** **capi** **anterior** **a** : **Emmett** **McCartys** **angel** , **Maryluna** , **Yoliki** , **Lizdayanna** , **Jupy** **y** **Moshisushi** :)

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4: Accidente

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo invente para la historia, la historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Accidente.**

 **.  
.**

—Emm… Emmett… ¡Hermano!— Emmett parpadeó repetidas veces antes de lograr enfocar la vista en el rostro sonrojado de su hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?— en un intento por acomodarse en su "cama" olvidó que estaba durmiendo en el sofá y al girar sobre sí mismo cayó al suelo.— Diablos, Brook. ¿Qué mierda quieres?— preguntó ya molesto.

—No seas grosero, tú no quieres que diga malas palabras.

—Diablos. Brook son las seis de la mañana, todavía queda una hora para que duermas— suspiró sentándose en el piso. Observó a su hermana que movía los pies impaciente contra el suelo mientras jugueteaba con las manos, enrollando la tela de la remera en ellos.— ¿Brook?— se alarmó al ver los ojos llorosos de ella.

—... mojé la cama— susurró en un tono apenas audible. Emmett suspiró, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero llevaba tiempo sin que sucediera y creyó que esa etapa ya había sido superada.

—No te preocupes— se levantó despacio intentando no marearse y tomó su mano para subir las escaleras hasta la habitación.

—¿Crees que Rose se enoje?

—Nah… fue un accidente, peque.— Emmett se detuvo para mirarla un momento— Tienes que intentar que ya no pase, Brookie.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida…— Emmett entró en la habitación, retiró las sábanas con rastros de pipí y las tiró en el suelo, Brook lo observó salir de la habitación y regresar con unas toallas del cuarto de baño. Las colocó sobre el colchón y miró a su hermana— Listo, puedes volver a dormirte.

—No creo que Rose lo apruebe.

—Brook, ¿qué quieres que haga? Si no te da gusto lo que hago por tí, comienza a arreglarte tú sola.— Brooklynn empezó a llorar y Emmett comenzó a impacientarse, no quería que Rosalie despertara. Definitivamente no fue buena idea quedarse.— Enana basta, no llores…— se acercó pero Brook retrocedió, aumentando el llanto.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?— Rosalie los observó desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Emmett la miró sin saber qué decir.

—Cariño, tranquila. ¿Qué pasa?— Rosalie ni se fijó en la cama, fue hasta Brook y la tomó en brazos sin importarle que la ropa que aún llevaba puesta estuviera mojada. Besó su mejilla y la arrulló un momento hasta que el llanto cesara.

—Fue mi culpa, lo siento. No quería despertarte.— se disculpó Emmett.

Rosalie mantuvo a la niña pegada a ella y miró a Emmett, que continuaba sobrepasado con la situación. Vio la cama y la toalla en ella, sonrió apenas y volvió la vista al pelinegro.

—Si quieres puedes volver a dormir, no pasa nada. Brook estará bien, ¿no es así, linda?— besó nuevamente la mejilla de la niña y Brook se aferró a su cuello. Emmett resopló y salió de allí, Brook estaba bien, eso seguro. Pero él debía cuidarla, su hermana debía confiar en él no en alguien más y menos una desconocida.

Emmett esperó a que la hora pasara, así llevaría a Brook a la escuela y eso no iba a impedírselo Rosalie ni nadie, él era quien iba a llevarla.

Rosalie preparó el desayuno para los tres, Brook no se despegaba de ella y la ayudaba a llevar las tazas a la mesa así como las tostadas que había preparado. Emmett no dijo ningún comentario, se dispuso a aceptar y agradecer el desayuno siendo paciente mientras la hora pasaba.

—Brook, es hora de irnos. Saluda a Rosalie.— ordenó levantándose de la silla una vez que vio a su hermana terminar la taza con leche chocolatada.

—Eres mandón.— se quejó la niña.

—Yo puedo llevarla…— se ofreció Rosalie cuando Brook los dejó solos.

—No hace falta, Rosalie. Entiendo que quieras ayudar pero no necesitamos tu ayuda, por milésima vez.

—¿Por qué eres así, Emmett?

—¿Y a tí qué te importa? — ambos se mantuvieron la mirada por un lapso de tiempo que parecía infinito. Emmett tiraba fuego por los ojos y Rosalie no comprendía el repentino cambio de actitud. Ella no había hecho nada malo.

El teléfono de Emmett comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, se alejó de la cocina donde desayunaban y contestó en voz baja para que Rosalie no escuchara.

—¿Diga?

— _¿Emmett? ¿Has borrado mi número?_ — parpadeó repetidas veces captando de quién se trataba del otro lado de la línea, sonrió al recordarlo.

—¿Ben?

— _Conseguí boletos para el partido de esta noche. Ángela puede quedarse con tu hermana, no te preocupes por eso, tengo todo arreglado._

—¿Hablas en serio? Es muy temprano...— Estaba por saltar de emoción por al fin poder asistir a un partido.

— _Hablo en serio, tonto. ¿Vienes o no?_

—Pásame la dirección, ahí estaré.— cortó la llamada y se despidió de Rosalie antes de irse con Brook, quien ya la esperaba en el auto para ir a la escuela.

—¿Por qué tienes la sonrisa de idiota? ¿Conseguiste cita para esta noche?— sonrió Brook.

—Cállate enana. Iremos a Seattle esta noche, yo veré un partido y tu verás disney con Ángela.

—¿Ella sigue viva?

—Brook…

—Sólo preguntaba.— rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

.

.

Una vez que los chicos se fueron, Rosalie se dio prisa en limpiar todo y vestirse para ir al trabajo. Apenas era su segunda semana y aunque no había sido tan estresante, tenía papeles acumulados por toda su oficina.  
Su jefe, que la tenía como secretaria en la importante compañía de abogados, la tenía pendiendo de un hilo . Rosalie sabía que estaba a prueba pero algo le decía que el muy maldito estaba esperando ansioso cualquier excusa para despedirla.  
Regresó a su casa más tarde de lo pretendido, debía ponerse al día en el trabajo y eso le había costado horas extras, tal vez incluso al día siguiente también tenga que quedarse hasta tarde ya que aún no había terminado.  
No le sorprendió que Emmett y Brook no estuvieran en su casa, Emmett se había mostrado osco esa mañana y ella no pensaba buscarlo. Confiaba en que esta vez no fuera tan idiota y tuviera dinero para pagar una buena habitación para Brook. Puso la contestadora y escuchó el mensaje de la llamada perdida del día mientras se tiraba en el sofá, quitándose los zapatos con los pies.

— _Rose…— Edward reía y podía escuchar la risa de Bella de fondo también— Te hemos estado llamando, supongo que estás muy ocupada ¿eh? Bueno, lo cierto es que… Bella y yo tenemos que comunicar algo, ha sido demasiado pronto y no podemos creerlo, ¿mañana estás libre? Vente para acá, escucha la noticia y celebra con nosotros. Papá y mamá confirmaron su asistencia, sólo quedas tú. No seas aguafiestas._ — el pitido le anunció la finalización del mensaje y ella no podía pensar en otra cosa más que dormir. Le dolía la cabeza y le pesaba el cuerpo de cansancio. Se tomó un ibuprofeno luego de ducharse y se fue a dormir, sin importarle haberse saltado la cena.

.

.  
Emmett se la había pasado bomba la noche anterior viendo el partido con uno de sus mejores amigos de universidad, llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Ben y estaba bastante contento de no haber perdido el contacto. Brook también la había pasado genial, Ángela había preparado macarrones —sin queso, ya que a ella no le gustaba— y palomitas para ver durante la película, no podía quejarse.  
Eso sí, al día siguiente, no se levantaron ni con una grúa. Ángela y Ben les dejaron el departamento, confiando en ellos sin problemas.  
Emmett tuvo que disculparse con su jefe ganándose una riña por su parte, por no haber avisado antes de que "estaba enfermo", Brook se rió al escucharlo fingir una tos pesada para que su jefe le creyera.  
Cuando Ángela y Ben llegaron de sus respectivos trabajos, ambos partieron.

—Creo que no debí haber faltado a la escuela— comentó Brook dando saltitos mientras caminaba de la mano con su hermano.

—Un día no hace nada, Brook, además todavía te queda el resto de la semana.

—La directora Victoria no opina igual, ella cree que puedo perder el año.

—No le creas.

—Estás siendo descuidado.— Emmett miró a su hermana, odiaba cuando Brook empleaba palabras que no formaran parte de su vocabulario usual.

—Cuando haya que preocuparse, lo haremos enana.

—Lili, una de mi clase, contó que sus padres se divorciaron y que ahora se peleaban por ella. Y que su mamá no quería que fuera a vivir con su papá porque él le pegaba.

—¿Y eso?— Emmett la escuchó atentamente, lamentaba lo de Lili y su familia, nunca entendería ese comportamiento en ciertos hombres. Brook suspiró.

—Si algo pasara, ¿tú pelearías por mí?— Emmett se detuvo y se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña.

—Daría mi vida por ti.— sonrió y besó su frente. Brook sonrió y ambos siguieron caminando.

—¿Ese es nuestro auto?— preguntó Brook señalando el Jeep que estaba a pocos metros de distancia de ellos. Emmett miró su coche, viendo cómo un tipo de gorra de lana revisaba sus cosas en el interior luego de haber roto el vidrio de la ventana.

—¡Oye tú!— gritó acercándose a paso apresurado. Brook se asustó cuando Emmett soltó su mano y comenzó a perseguir al tipo.

—¡Emmett!— comenzó a seguirlo a las corridas, pero él era más rápido que ella y se estaba quedando atrás— ¡Emmett!— chilló. Dejó de correr al ver cómo ambos se metían a un callejón, se acercó despacio temiendo por su hermano. Si algo había aprendido en ese tiempo, era que la gente de la calle era bastante peligrosa, no todos, pero aún así no dejaba de haber peligro en cada esquina.

Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos al llegar al callejón y ver como ambos estaban en una pelea de puñetazos. Emmett le decía cosas al tipo mientras intentaba noquearlo, Brook miró a través de sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el hombre de gorra de lana le dio un golpe seco a su hermano en la nariz. Emmett tropezó pero no cayó al suelo, intentó defenderse pero se detuvo cuando vio al tipo sacar una navaja de su bolsillo.

.

.  
Rosalie estaba esperando a que su padre terminara su turno para poder ir a comer con él, su madre y su hermano, que iba con su esposa para dar una nueva noticia que sospechaba sería por la adopción. El turno de Carlisle debía de haber terminado hacía quince minutos, pero Rose respetaba su trabajo y sabía lo dedicado que era él con su trabajo al igual que Edward.

Unos sollozos que ella conocía muy bien se escuchaban desde la sala de emergencias. Dejó su lugar y se acercó a la procedencia del llanto.

Brooklynn estaba siendo retenida por uno de los enfermeros mientras que su padre atendía a Emmett que acababa de ingresar.

Detuvo sus pasos al ver el cuerpo de Emmett en esa camilla, golpeado y cubierto de sangre. No entendía qué había pasado.

—Cariño, tengo que llevarlo para curarlo.— insistía Carlisle a la niña que se negaba a soltar a su hermano. Rosalie solo necesitó un momento para recuperarse e interrumpir. Ella era la única que conocía a Brooklynn en ese lugar, la pequeña no respondería a ningún desconocido.

—Yo me encargo.— interrumpió. Carlisle la miró un momento.

—¡Rose!— Brook saltó a sus brazos, Rosalie aún estaba en shock viendo tal escena. Abrazó a la niña y dejó que se llevaran a Emmett.

—Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien— le sonrió acariciando su mejilla. Brook no desprendía el abrazo alrededor de su cintura y Rose no iba a apartarla.

Luego de varios minutos y lograr que la niña se tranquilice, ambas se encontraban en la sala de espera. Brook tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Rosalie quien le hacía mimos en el pelo para mantenerla calmada. Rose podía asegurar que estaba dormida.

—Brook…—susurró.

Observó a la pequeña que dormía en sus piernas y tratando de no despertarla la acomodó en sus brazos de manera que pudiera alzarla. Brooklynn parpadeó y balbuceó dormida.  
Rosalie la sostuvo en sus brazos y salió con ella para buscar su auto.

—Rose…

—Sh… tranquila.— continuó hablando despacio mientras la acomodaba en el asiento trasero— Cariño, necesito que me escuches, ¿si?— observó cómo Brook asentía aún con los ojos cerrados— Seguramente tu hermano tenga que pasar la noche aquí… tu irás a mi casa y te quedarás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No puedo quedarme con Emmett?— preguntó abriendo sus ojos de repente.

—Me temo que no…—se mordió el labio— Tengo entendido que ustedes no tienen a nadie, si ellos se enteran, llamarán a alguien para que venga a buscarte y… La situación es complicada, Brook.

—Está bien, Rose.— Rosalie la observó un momento, tal vez Brook estaba demasiado cansada para discutir o en serio comprendía la situación, una de dos.

—Iré para ver si hay alguna noticia, no salgas del auto ¿de acuerdo?— Brook asintió y Rosalie caminó apresurada al interior del hospital.  
Le costaba creer cómo su vida había cambiado en tan sólo dos semanas. En cómo creyó que no volvería a ver a Brooklynn, aquella niña ladronzuela que había allanado su casa y había mejorado sus días imprevisiblemente.

Emmett estaría bien, su padre le había dicho que por esa noche no despertaría y que tal vez por la mañana se encuentre algo mejor. Brooklynn no podía seguir en el hospital sola, las enfermeras lo notarían y no tardarían en llamar a servicios sociales, por lo que decidió llevarse a la niña a su casa y regresar antes de que Emmett despierte para que no se alarme por su hermana ni haga alborotos. Aunque claro, ella no era una cara que a él le gustaría ver.

—Había una niña con él…— comentó Carlisle luego de explicarle la delicada situación a Rose.

—Vinieron dos adultos y se la llevaron.— mintió— Creo que eran sus abuelos…—frunció el ceño.

—¿Y no se quedaron? Qué extraño.

—No querían que la niña pasara la noche aquí.

—Bien.— dijo Carlisle tragándose el cuento— Llamaré a tu madre…

—Ya la llamé. Le expliqué en resumen que tuviste una urgencia. Edward pensaba acercarse pero le dije que no era necesario…

—Gracias, hija— le sonrió— Lamento haber arruinado la noche.

—No te preocupes papá, Edward lo entiende. Además, creo que todos sospechamos lo que iban a contarnos— sonrió.

—Espero que nuestras sospechas sean confirmadas entonces. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

—No, voy en mi auto, no te preocupes.

—Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.

Rosalie se llevó a Brook a su casa con miles de cosas en la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué hacían en Seattle? Observó a la niña dormida en el asiento de atrás, Brook sollozaba en sueños y eso le rompía el corazón. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando pero no iba a pensarlo demasiado o colapsaría. Debía mantenerse cuerda para poder enfrentar a una niña que pediría insistentemente por su hermano y luego tener que ir al hospital para ver a Emmett y decirle que todo estaría bien. Tenía que estar bien.

* * *

Hola! lamento la demora pero llegué a tiempo, ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado el capi...  
 **Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior Moshisushi, Emmett McCartys angel, Maryluna y jupy** :)  
No creo tardar mucho en el próximo capítulo así que espero actualizar antes que termine la semana. Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5: Decisiones

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer salvo los que yo invente para la historia. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Decisiones**

Bella colocó el ramo de flores sobre las piedritas que cubrían la tumba. Acarició la lápida conteniendo el llanto mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
 _Daniel Cullen (2014—2016) "Continúas viviendo en nuestros corazones. Hoy y siempre."  
_ Odiaba la vida en parte por haberle arrebatado a su hijo, le había llevado tiempo volver a ser ella misma después de la pérdida. Y no era la única, Edward estaba a su lado, sufriendo el mismo dolor. Ambos lo habían enfrentado juntos, ninguno aflojó, ninguno se alejó.  
Por eso mismo, tiempo después, ambos decidieron que podían volver a tener una familia. Bella no quería embarazarse de nuevo, explicándole a Edward su punto de vista. Su esposo no dudó en estar de acuerdo con ella, así como ellos habían perdido a su hijo debían de haber miles de niños que habían perdido a sus padres. Solo tenían que encontrar al indicado, aquel que los necesitara tanto como ellos a él.  
Dani apenas tenía tres años cuando ocurrió aquel accidente donde perdió la vida, Bella recordaba a su hijo con las sonrisas que él le daba cada día, recordaba cómo aprendió a salir de su cuna para caminar hasta la cama de ellos y tocar su rostro para despertarla, ella lo subía a la cama y lo arropaba para poder disfrutar de otra hora de sueño.  
Intentaba imaginarse cómo se vería ahora, con cinco años. Su cabello habría crecido, su pequeño rostro ya no sería tan redondeado, ¿cómo sería de alto?

—Te amo— susurró poniéndose de pie. Sorbió su nariz con un pañuelo descartable y secó sus lágrimas. Unas manos se colocaron en sus hombros, Bella se giró rápidamente.— Me asustaste.

—Lo siento, amor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? — desvió la mirada a otro sitio, odiaba que Edward la viera llorar a pesar de la cantidad de años que llevaban de conocerse.

—Llamaron del juzgado, la familia ha decidido quedarse con el bebé.— sintió los brazos de su marido rodear su cuerpo, apoyó su rostro en el pecho de él buscando consuelo. No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello.

—Ya no sé si seguir intentando Edward, es como que avanzamos un paso y retrocedemos miles. Ya no lo soporto.

—Tranquilízate, Bella. Debemos tener fe, si el destino quiere que tengamos una familia, la tendremos. Sólo hay que ser pacientes.

—Ya no puedo ser paciente.— Bella se apartó de él y caminó hasta su auto, ¿cuánto tiempo debía creerse el cuento del maldito destino? Aquel destino le había arrebatado a su hijo tiempo atrás, ¿por qué debía creer que iba a darle otro?

.  
.

Las voces procedentes de un lugar lejano lo hicieron despertar, no pudo abrir los ojos pero estaba consciente. Reconoció las voces de Bob esponja y Patricio la estrella. Se trataba de un televisor puesto en el canal de caricaturas. La cabeza le dolía y sentía puntadas, también cómo sentía su cuerpo debilitado. Intentó parpadear pero, a pesar de que la habitación se encontrara a oscuras, le dolió el intento.

—Oh, diablos, estoy muy jodido…— se quejó. Trató de mover su brazo derecho pero le pesaba y dolía, no recordaba mucho. Sólo era consciente de que no sabía dónde estaba, ni de qué día era y que probablemente ahora esté en serios problemas.

—Lo estarás más si no bajas la voz. ¿Estás despierto? Porque no quiero encontrarme con sorpresas otra vez…— conocía esa voz, claro que sí. Volvió a quejarse del dolor y volvió a escucharla de nuevo— Sip, estás despierto. No te muevas, estoy cambiando las vendas.

—Brook…— habló entre quejidos.

—Oh ella está bien, perfectamente. Superará el trauma de haber visto a su hermano ser molido a golpes en plena calle. Le alegrará saber que…— Emmett se quejó de dolor cuando Rosalie echó un poco de alcohol en la herida, ella se rió por lo bajo, disfrutando el castigo que le estaba dando— … despertaste. No deja de preguntar por tí.

Emmett abrió los ojos aún confundido, viendo a la rubia sostener el envase de alcohol en sus manos, algodón y gasas yacían en sus piernas. Rosalie negó con la cabeza y siguió limpiando las heridas, colocando la gasa y cinta adhesiva luego.

—Rosalie…

—Sí, estás muy jodido Emmett.— ella se acercó más a él— Nos has asustado mucho, me has obligado a hacer cosas que tal vez… bueno, ya me las pagarás luego.— sonrió. Emmett la miraba sin comprender— Queda la peor, no te muevas o vas a… — Emmett gritó de dolor y Rosalie se apresuró a cambiar las vendas antes de sostenerlo para que no se lastime.  
Unos pasos apresurados se oían desde la habitación, Rosalie suspiró dejando las cosas a un lado y volteó hacia la puerta que era abruptamente abierta por Brook.

—Hola preciosa, tranquila. Le duele, no pasa nada.

—¿Él estará bien?— Emmett miró con los ojos apenas abiertos a su hermana, quien estaba sobre el marco de la puerta observando, sus manitos se aferraban al marco y parte de su cabello cubría su rostro. Pudo notar el crecimiento de su cabello por apenas unos centímetros, pasaba desapercibido para cualquiera, pero no para él.

—Por supuesto que estará bien. Regresa al televisor, bajaré para merendar juntas en un momento.— respondió la rubia. Brook asintió y se fue, Emmett cerró los ojos de nuevo.

—Supongo que sigues bastante débil, te han dado una buena paliza. Ya ves… actuar impulsivamente tiene sus consecuencias.— Emmett soltó quejidos nuevamente y Rosalie buscó los calmantes.— Cuando estés mejor espero poder hablar contigo.

Lo dejó descansar y cuando bajó las escaleras, descubrió a Brook escondida detrás del sofá.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás escondida?— se rió.

—Está el señor del otro día afuera.— susurró. Rosalie se acercó a mirar por la ventana, su hermano estaba en la puerta.

—¿Y no piensa tocar el timbre? — negó con la cabeza y fue a abrir. Antes de poner una mano en el picaporte se dirigió a Brook— Sube a mi habitación.— vio como la niña corría escaleras arriba y cuando se aseguró que estuviera bien escondida, abrió la puerta.

—Edward— sonrió.

—No sabes en los problemas que te has metido— murmuró pasando, sin siquiera esperar su permiso.

—¿Disculpa? Es mi casa, Edward.

—Y es el hospital de nuestro padre— señaló sacando su celular del bolsillo y buscando algo en sus archivos, Rosalie lo miró sin comprender.

Edward le mostró un video en el que se veía cómo ella salía con Brook del hospital. Rosalie se mantuvo callada, esperando las conclusiones de su hermano, sabía que estaba en serios problemas.

—¿Te harás la tonta conmigo? Carlisle dijo que la habían llevado sus abuelos. Resulta que esa niña es huérfana, Rosalie.

—No es huérfana, tiene a su hermano.

—Que está accidentado. Servicios sociales necesita intervenir, no puedes ocultarla. Entiendo que Emmett sea tu amigo o lo que sea pero no puedo permitir que seas cómplice de esto.

—Edward…

—¡La estás secuestrando!— Rosalie cerró los ojos de miedo al escuchar el grito de su hermano.— Podrías ir a la cárcel por esto.

—Eso no pasará.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — Edward sintió los tirones en su pantalón y cuando miró en dirección a ellos, se encontró con los ojos azules de la pequeña niña que él mismo decía que Rosalie estaba secuestrando.

—Rosalie no irá a la cárcel, ¿no?

—Ven cariño…— Rosalie la atrajo a ella, apartándola de Edward, quien ya había caído en los encantos de la pequeña Brook.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Brooklynn, la hermana del accidentado. Rosalie no me está secuestrando, ella me ayuda a que no me alejen de mi hermano. Señor no sea malo.

Edward miró a su hermana aún tratando de asimilar la situación, él no hacía más que observar el panorama. Tranquilamente podría decirle a Rose que no había problema y podía quedarse con ella como si fuera una mascota, pero sabía que no podía ser así. Tarde o temprano alguien buscaría a la niña y sería peor para todos.

—Hablaremos de esto en otro momento.— le dijo a su hermana antes de salir por la puerta. Rosalie soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones y alzó a Brook, temía que Edward se hubiera llevado a la niña en ese momento.

—¿Soy un encanto, a que no?— sonrió Brook en sus brazos. Rosalie negó con la cabeza y besó su mejilla. Ahora tenía un problema más grande.

.

Carlisle la había notificado que Emmett no contaba con seguro médico y que seguramente le costaría mucho pagar la internación, por lo que ella se hizo responsable de los gastos y en cuanto Emmett mostró mejoras, lo llevó a su casa. Carlisle no comprendía el motivo del interés que su hija tenía por aquel muchacho, no parecía estar a la altura de ella y mucho menos de la familia. Aún así, nunca interferiría en sus decisiones, así que dejó que lo instalara en su casa. Para él seguía sin tener sentido, si los padres del muchacho se habían llevado a la niña, ¿porqué no iban a encargarse de él también?  
Con el pasar de los días, las heridas de Emmett iban cerrándose poco a poco, Rosalie juraba que hubiera sido una buena enfermera de haber ejercido.  
Solía mantener conversaciones con él mientras éste se encontraba inconsciente, de vez en cuando Emmett despertaba pero sólo balbuceaba en su intento de hablar.

—Tú y yo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Ya sabes, para que no pierdas la tutoría…—Emmett soltó quejidos y Rosalie rodó los ojos— Bien, este es mi plan. Para empezar, podríamos casarnos…— bromeó. Emmett protestó moviéndose bruscamente, causando que Rosalie cayera al suelo sobre su trasero—¡Emmett!— se quejó mientras intentaba levantarse— Idiota— miró al pelinegro reírse mientras la veía en el piso. Aún cubierto por heridas y algunas vendas, Emmett no dejaba de ser jodidamente sexy. Rosalie lo odiaba. Ni siquiera sabía que se había despertado.

—Supongo que estás mejor.— se levantó del piso y guardó el algodón restante en el botiquín.

—¿De qué hablabas? — Emmett intentó incorporarse en vano, aún le dolía demasiado el cuerpo para sentarse.

—Debes ser paciente o volverán a abrirse las heridas.— acercó la silla a la cama ya que no pensaba volver a sentarse allí para después terminar en el piso de nuevo— Emmett…— susurró mordiéndose el labio— Brook no puede estar más aquí.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No es por mí, me han descubierto. Saben de tu situación, la forma de vida de Brook… ahora estás así y no puedes cuidar de ella, yo no soy nadie y…

—¿Dónde está Brook ahora?

—Tranquilízate, fortachón. Brook está bien, está viendo televisión abajo.

—¿Cuántos días han pasado? ¿Qué día es hoy? Maldita sea…

—Tranquilo, no conseguirás nada así. ¿Te has olvidado todo sobre los últimos días no?— preguntó con preocupación. Emmett seguía confundido. —Dos semanas. Han pasado dos semanas.

—¿Dos… semanas?— preguntó aún quejándose de dolor.

—Sí. Emmett…— se acercó para acomodar mejor las almohadas y que de esa forma Emmett logre sentarse un poco.

—No puedo seguir así, Brook me necesita.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre ello.— volvió a sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama. Emmett la miró expectante.

—¿No hablabas en serio, no? ¿Casarnos?

Rosalie frunció el ceño, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían de la vergüenza que le daba hablar sobre ello.

—Es lo único que se me ocurre para facilitar las cosas. No puedo ocultar más a Brook aquí. Mi hermano y mi padre ya lo saben y no podemos evitar a servicios sociales mucho más tiempo. Es lo que se debe hacer.

—No.

—Emmett… por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

—No, hay algo extraño. Tú me estás ocultando algo.— Emmett la miró fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que la rubia escondía. Rosalie apenas podía mirarlo, pensó que sería más sencillo pero con Emmett siempre a la defensiva lo más fácil era lo que costaba más.

—Llevé a Brook a la escuela hoy, y cuando fui a buscarla… La maestra… bueno ellos van a llamar para que busquen a Brook.

—Victoria. Maldita sea.

—Emmett lo siento mucho…— Rosalie se puso de pie rápidamente al ver cómo Emmett se incorporaba de la cama sin importarle en lo más mínimo sus heridas— Oye, espera. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Emmett..

—Me iré con Brook.

—Emmett, no.

—No jodas Rosalie, ya has hecho mucho. Deja que me haga cargo.

—¿Como vienes haciendo desde siempre? Mira cómo te han salido las cosas.

—No eres nadie para criticarme.

—Irte así sólo hará que mañana regreses al hospital.

—El hospital puede esperar, Brook no.

—Se nos ocurrirá algo…—Emmett la apartó como pudo de un pequeño empujón y siguió caminando para salir de la habitación.

Brook los escuchó desde las escaleras, subió a hurtadillas para que no la escucharan y se mantuvo callada todo ese tiempo. Escuchar cómo su hermano se desplazaba por la habitación la ponía nerviosa, quería que hiciera reposo y dejara de estar roto.

—Tus ideas no dejan de parecerme estúpidas, tampoco es que las cosas te salgan mucho mejor que a mí.

—¡Emmett!— gritó para callarlo.

—¿Me dirás que es mentira?— la miró antes de salir por la puerta.

—Por favor quédate.— rogó— No dejaré que se lleven a Brook, por favor no te vayas.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo luego de tanta demora, lo que pasa es que, como a muchos de ustedes en cierto momento, la facultad me tiene de hija y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, editar y actualizar. Nos leemos!  
 **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: alejandra1987, Yoliki, liduvina, Kabum, Jupy, Maryluna, Ella Rose McCarty, Lizdayanna y Jimena! Me gusta leerles :)  
**


End file.
